


What it really is

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina comes home after Emma's become the Dark One and they have a talk. There are mentions of Robin, but this is SwanQueen all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it really is

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are obviously not mine.  
> This is just something that came up to me tonight. English is not my first language and I got no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I'd appreciate if you guys reported the mistakes to me so I can make this tiny thing a little better. I haven't written anything fictional in many many years, so the text is probably not as fluid as it should be. I'm sorry for that.  
> That's all folks

Regina got home the day after Emma’s disappearance, it was dark, the night and the house, and she didn’t feel like turning the lights on. She just went up the stairs towards her bedroom, intent on taking off her constricting clothes and finally sleeping off the exhaustion from the last two days (or years, or decades, she was just so tired). She took off her heels, rolling her feet on the floor to bring back the feel to her pinky and to the arch of her feet, and groaning at the relief and pain the movement caused. She had started taking off her jacket when the feeling of not being alone took her.

“Hey”

The new Dark One stood against the wall close to the door, watching her. Her hair was wavy again and had gained volume, and her make-up was darker. Darkness had always been a seductress.

“Emma.”

The blonde looked around her bedroom, as if looking for something (in there or in her mind, she didn’t know).

“Where is dear Robin?”

Regina frowned.

“He isn’t here.”

“Why not?”

“Why would he be?”

What did she want with him? Did Emma want to hurt him? She didn’t know how much and how fast the curse could change people. She wasn’t afraid of Emma, not really, but she knew to act with caution.

“He is your happy ending, I became _this_ for you to get that, get him.”

The blonde was starting to become angry, the darkness that was inside her, the realization of what she had sacrificed and what she had done that for, the very nature of their relationship and how they interacted, who knew which factors contributed to it? But Regina was getting angry too. She hadn’t wanted that, what Emma had done for her. She had never asked for it. She had never and would never want that fate for Emma.

“You think _this_ is my happy ending? With you being the Dark One?”

She gravitated towards Emma and Emma to her, like they always did when opposing each other.

“Well, you can’t have it all, can you? That’s life, Regina. You don’t get to have it all. People, _good people_ , die alone everyday. We always lose something. My parents lost 28 years raising their child. I lost… Well, it’s hard to keep count. You don’t get to have it all. You don’t get to have the son, the man and the… frenemy or whatever I am to you. The world doesn’t work that way. At least this world doesn’t.”

“Well, I don’t accept that.” Regina replied to Emma’s outburst.

“You don’t accept that you don’t get to have it all?” Emma asked almost mockingly.

"No, I don’t accept that you’ll be what I lose for what I get.”

Silence. Emma sobered.

“Be careful, or you might lose something you really can’t do without.”

Regina knew exactly what she meant.

“I won’t let it be Henry. You and I, we won’t let it be Henry. We’ll take this thing out of you and we won’t let it get to our son.”

Emma took a deep breath.

“And what about Robin? What if what you lose to fate to get me back is Robin?”

Regina barely hesitated.

“Then I lose Robin.”

“You’d lose your _true love_ to keep me?” Emma asked disbelievingly.

“Ye-”

“Regina, he’s your tr-” Emma started to say, exasperated, but was cut off.

“What do you want me to say? How can I make it clearer? Between him and you, I choose you. He is a possibility, but you’re true, you’re _here_. You’re already here, he isn’t. Not yet. And he won’t be if it comes to that, to that choice.”

The Dark One didn’t seem so dark right then. Pools of green swam with unshed tears. Teeth bit lips to try and control the muscles and nerves that wanted to make her cry. The blonde took her eyes off Regina, looking down to the floor and then up at the ceiling trying to regain control, her breathing faster and deeper to put a stop to the tears that wanted to fall.

“Yea.” Emma cleared her throat. “Okay.”

Regina came closer still, searching Emma’s eyes, trying to get them to look back into hers.

She got them.

“Okay.”


End file.
